Cuando te conocí
by Joanne Austen
Summary: Anastasia se ve arrastrada por las sombras de su vida al fondo, atrapada en ellas hasta que un día Christian llega y la libera. ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá el relacionarse con el rey de las sombras? ¿Logrará escapar de la oscuridad que rodea su vida?... (Olvidado lo de One shot por petición de los seguidores de este fic)
1. Cuando te conocí

**Cuando te conocí**

"_Cuando te conocí, ya no salías con el primero que te había abandonado_

_No vale la pena hablar, de aquellos años pasados_

_Cuando te conocí, ya no salías con aquel tipo casado_

_que te prometía que la dejaría y todavía no se había divorciado"_

_Andrés Calamaro_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un día frío de enero<strong>_

_Un fino rayo de luz se cuela a través de la cortina, ha sido una noche de lluvia, todavía recuerdo el silbar de la brisa cargada de humedad empapando mi piel. Sonreí de lado, puse mis manos detrás de la nuca y fijé la vista en el techo…había amanecido muy pronto, la seguridad de la noche se había ido, dejándome desprotegida ante un nuevo día, uno cargado de oportunidades…oportunidades que yo no sabía cómo aprovechar, así que al igual que cada día de los últimos 6 meses, la angustia vendrá a visitarme nuevamente, clamando una respuesta de mi parte. En mi mente resuenan las voces acusadoras del mundo, que me gritan que haga algo con mi vida, que me dicen lo que debería ser._

_Hace 6 meses que estoy estancada en este punto, de un día para otro las cosas en mi vida empezaron a cambiar, he estado dando tumbos desde entonces… Han sido 6 meses de divagaciones, de esperar cada día que mi suerte cambie, pero siempre ocurre lo mismo, el sol se oculta y yo sigo en el mismo lugar. Mi momento de paz viene con la salida de la luna, cuando ya me resigno a que el día ha muerto, cuando acepto que hoy nada va a cambiar._

_La cortina llena de huecos me permite atisbar hacia el exterior de este lugar consumido por el tiempo, a veces pienso que es un reflejo de lo que ocurre con mi alma. Suelo referirme a este lugar como mi prisión sin candados, estoy cautiva porque no tengo otro lugar en el que estar, no porque haya algo que me retenga…Suspiro con fuerza, inhalo y exhalo, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, cada día es más difícil respirar. Cuando recobro la consciencia luego de una noche de pesadillas, en mi pecho se forma un nudo que dificulta el paso del aire, es como si la angustia bloqueara mis vías respiratorias. En ocasiones he tratado de no luchar, de dejarme asfixiar… pero estos ataques no me matan, cuando mucho me producen pequeños momentos de inconsciencia._

_Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, y yo me obligo a apretar los ojos para contener el diluvio que amenaza con empapar mi rostro. Este no ha sido un buen año para mí… Ya no deseo que nada cambie en mi vida, sólo deseo morir. Mis ojos azules se posan en la mesa de noche, sobre la cual se encuentra un afilado cuchillo, el cual he puesto ahí con la esperanza de tener la suficiente valentía para acabar con todo el suplicio que es mi vida… alargo la mano y lo agarro, paso mi índice por la parte afilada de su hoja haciendo un corte en mi piel, siento un ligero ardor y la sangre empieza a brotar, manchando las sábanas blancas. No sé si se debe a mi estado de ánimo depresivo, o a qué, pero lo cierto es que aquel ardor no me resulta desagradable, por el contrario me ha dado un motivo para sentir, y para un alma que tiene meses en blanco, viviendo sin emociones, sentir nuevamente, aunque sea dolor, es bastante agradable. _

_._

_**1 año atrás…**_

-¡Vamos Ana, bebe hasta el fondo!

Yo miro indecisa la jarra que me tiende José, pero entonces mis amigos empezaron a corear:

-¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

-¡Por la culminación de nuestras materias!- grito levantando la jarra y vaciando todo el contenido

Miles de vítores acompañaron mi brindis, y aunque hasta hace unos momentos me sentía la reina del mundo, lo cierto es que el beber de un solo tiro aquella jarra no me había sentado bien, pero yo la orgullosa Anastasia Rose Steele, no me podía dar el lujo de evidenciar mi malestar. Tenía la manía de querer ser perfecta, de estar a la altura de cada reto, y aquella noche, el impresionar a José era mi reto, él siempre había estado para mí, y me había pedido que fuera menos rígida, que aprendiera a divertirme.

Mis ojos se fijan en él, alto de piel morena y sonrisa perfecta… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien tan perfecto como él?

Hijo de padres inmigrantes de México, jugador de futbol, fotógrafo, estudiante de arquitectura, y mi novio desde hace tres años, yo estaba enamorada de él con todas mis fuerzas. Nos conocimos en el acto de bienvenida que hacen a los nuevos, y desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables, el se convirtió en mi mundo, pues al irme lejos de casa para asistir a la universidad me sentía muy sola, rodeada de extraños. Gracias a él y a Kate, mi mejor amiga, yo no había enloquecido.

Mis pensamientos frenan bruscamente, todo me da vueltas, así que disimuladamente me levanto de la silla, tratando de pasar desapercibida…necesito salir de este lugar, tengo ganas de vomitar. Como puedo llego al parqueadero del restaurant y ahí mi estómago expulsa lo poco que había desayunado aquel día, estoy de rodillas en el pavimento y fuertes arcadas me recorren de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo está tembloroso, no puedo levantarme de ese lugar, y de repente siento unas ganas inexplicables de llorar.

Unas manos firmes me agarran por el brazo, yo levanto la mirada confundida y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos grises que me miran con intensidad:

-¿Estás bien?

Yo asiento lentamente, pero me arrepiento enseguida, pues siento la cabeza darme vueltas nuevamente, y por un instante pierdo un poco el equilibrio haciendo que el aumente su agarre.

-Ven, vamos para que te sientes en aquel banco- dijo señalando un banco al otro lado del estacionamiento, para luego levantarse y arrastrarme con él- te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco

-¿Qué de malo tiene el aire fresco de este lado del estacionamiento?- pregunto confundida, no estoy segura de querer seguir a aquel extraño

-Aquí huele a vómito- dijo con acidez

-Tienes un punto- le concedí y juntos nos dirigimos a aquel banco

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo con voz fría, y yo entendí por que había querido que me sentara en aquel banco, para poder zafarse de mí… él no regresaría.

-Ok- murmuré, y no supe por qué razón, pero quise pedirle que se quedara

Cerré los ojos apenas me dio la espalda, la brisa seca de esa noche de verano me daba de lleno en la cara, disminuyendo mi malestar. Respiré e inhalé, un pequeño dolor de cabeza había empezado a punzar mis sienes. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco pero el recuerdo de esos ojos grises me atacó una y otra vez… eran tan hermosos. Mi subconsciente chasqueó la lengua, mientras negaba con la cabeza, yo no debería estar pensando en otros ojos que no fueran los de José.

Siento el banco hundirse un poco a mi lado, abro los ojos y me consigo con aquel extraño quien sostiene entre sus manos una botella de agua. Me devuelve la mirada con profundidad y coloca su dedo sobre mi labio y tira de él hacia abajo para liberarlo de mis dientes. Doy un respingo y me alejo de él con el corazón en la boca. Nos miramos fijamente por lo que a mí me pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que él retiró la mirada y me dijo con voz grave:

-Bébetela toda

Yo la destapo y doy un largo sorbo

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta de repente

-Anastasia- respondo- ¿Y tú?

-Christian- dice sonriéndome y extendiéndome la mano, yo tímidamente se la estrecho, y de nuevo siento que una extraña corriente me recorre desde la punta de los dedos

-¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunto yo esta vez de forma automática- nunca te había visto

-No… soy de Seattle, dijo mirando al frente- estoy aquí resolviendo unos asuntos- ¿Y tú?

-Estudio Literatura inglesa

-¿Y por qué elegiste esa carrera?- pregunta con interés

-Cuando era niña mi vida era bastante errante, mi madre nunca ha llevado bien eso de tener una vida estable- la voz se me corta un poco, así que respiro para controlar las emociones que se han agolpado en mi pecho- nunca sabia que ocurriría al día siguiente, ni donde estaría, mi madre tenía muchos conflictos, siempre estaba triste, y mi única escapatoria de todo ese desastre era una recopilación de los libros de Jane Austen. Siempre que me sentía perdida, me sentaba en cualquier rincón apartado y abría ese libro, y por los instantes en que me concentraba en la lectura todo parecía ser mejor… Así que al elegir esta carrera supongo que simplemente estaba buscando acercarme a esa sensación de sosiego que conseguía cuando era niña al sumergirme en aquellas historias…

Doy un respingo cuando siento la calidez de su mano al entrelazarse con la mía, me volteo y ahí está él con su expresión seria, y sin embargo sus ojos rebosan de calidez… me siento reconfortada. Los dos quedamos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos… él vuelve a romper con él diciendo:

-No deberías beber tan rápido si no estás acostumbrada- dice soltando mi mano de repente y carraspeando

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida- ¿Cómo sabes qué…

-Estaba el bar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y tu grupo de amigos era especialmente ruidoso, así que captaron mi atención

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Lo sé- dice en tono petulante sonriendo con suficiencia

Yo me volteo enojada y fijo mi mirada en él y me desconcierto al ver que su expresión es de enojo, tiene la quijada tensa y me mira con los ojos chispeantes de rabia… _¡Quién rayos se cree que es! Está bien que haya sido amable, pero eso no le da derecho a entrometerse en mi vida de esa manera_

-Tampoco deberías dejar que otros te presionen- añadió con dureza

-¿Perdón?- digo incrédula mirándolo con rabia e incredulidad- ¡Pero quién te has creído!

-Soy quien te ayudó cuando te estabas muriendo en este estacionamiento- dice arrastrando las palabras- debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo

-Agradezco tu ayuda- digo poniéndome en pie- pero eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en mi vida… ¡Por Dios si apenas si cruzamos unas pocas palabras!

Entro al bar hecha una furia, buscando a José para pedirle que me lleve a casa, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado. Cuando me resigno a que se ha ido dejándome por detrás, las palabras de aquel extraño resuenan en mi cabeza… _debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo_

Suspiro y trato de contener las lágrimas, odiaba admitir que ese hombre insoportable me había llenado de dudas… _José debió seguirla al estacionamiento… no debió dejarla ahí sola…_

.

_**En un día frío de enero**_

_Lloro con amargura… todo lo había perdido. Mi relación se fue a fondo, aquella noche en que estábamos celebrando que habíamos culminado las materias, fui al apartamento de José y lo encontré con una pelirroja voluptuosa; había fracasado estrepitosamente en todos los lugares en los que había comenzado a hacer las prácticas para desarrollar mi tesis, así que oficialmente estaba estancada. Había vuelto a casa de mi madre, pues había perdido la beca y no podía seguir manteniéndome residenciada. Lloro con amargura, había pasado por tres empresas diferentes, y en ninguna de ellas pude alcanzar mi objetivo… ya estaba empezando a pensar que algo estaba mal en mi…nada me salía bien._

_Mi madre estaba en su trabajo, yo para variar me había quedado en casa con la cabeza divagando, tratando de encontrar una solución a toda esta situación, pero el asunto parecía superar el alcance de mi mente, por más que lo intentaba no lograba salir de este agujero._

_La hoja del cuchillo penetra mi piel, ahora más profundamente, hago un corte en una muñeca, luego con las manos temblorosas me hago el otro, la sangre sale a borbotones, no puedo ni quiero contenerla, me estoy dejando empapar, el dolor es fuerte y a la vez es casi inexistente, siento un hormigueo en la piel, y un frío intenso recorrerme, la suave luz que se colaba por la ventana se hace cada vez más tenue… y poco a poco, todo se fue apagando, ya no hubo dolor, ya no hubo pena… todo había acabado_

.

**En un día de mayo… comienza la primavera**

**Christian...**

Camino presuroso por los pasillos blancos deprimentes, he recibido una llamada del doctor Flint, por fin han dado con Leila. Me siento culpable porque sé que en cierta manera he contribuido en su desequilibrio, quiero ayudarla a seguir adelante, yo también sé lo que es caer en un agujero.

Siempre he odiado los psiquiátricos, dicen que ayudan a las personas a recuperar la cordura, yo opino todo lo contrario, no entiendo en que puede ayudar el estar encerrado en una habitación de paredes blancas. Me paso las manos por el cabello, me da lástima internarla en un lugar como este, pero supongo que es peor dejarla por su cuenta en las calles en ese estado. Flint me ha estado interrogando sobre si siento algo por ella, no ha dejado de molestarme con eso desde que empecé a buscarla. Al principio me confundí un poco, y me cuestioné sobre ese hecho, pero ahora estoy claro, no se puede tratar porque nunca he amado a ninguna de mis parejas, sé que suena duro pero es mi realidad, supongo que estoy demasiado jodido. Mi preocupación por Leila se basa que he desarrollado cierta empatía con ella, después de todo yo también tuve una época negra, y de no haber sido porque Elena me tendió la mano, no sé a dónde hubiera ido a parar.

Llego a una especie de estancia al final del pasillo, maldigo internamente pues me he perdido, siempre me ha costado encontrar el consultorio de Flint en aquel lugar que es más semejante a un laberinto que a otra cosa. Abro el teléfono y oprimo el botón de marcado, me masajeo las sienes cuando la llamada cae directamente al buzón de mensajes. Alzo la mirada, y se me encoje el corazón, un gran ventanal deja colar los rayos del sol, y ahí sentada en la ventana está una mujer de pelo oscuro contemplando el paisaje… supongo que el encierro en este lugar tan monótono debe ser asfixiante, su figura me resulta bastante familiar.

Cuelgo con brusquedad después de varios intentos de contactar a mi psiquiatra, y entonces se me ocurre que tal vez ella pueda saber a dónde debo dirigirme

-Disculpe señorita- digo rompiendo el silencio y caminando hacia ella

Ella ni se inmutó ante mi llamada, permaneció quieta en la misma posición. Una vez a su lado le doy unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención, una intensa corriente me recorre desde la punta de mis dedos. Ella voltea con brusquedad y fija sus ojos azules en los míos… yo siento que se me corta la respiración de la impresión, esa es la chica que alguna vez encontré vomitando en un estacionamiento, lo recuerdo con claridad, como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Anastasia- murmuro

Ella deja correr una lágrima por su rostro, sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos, y yo siento un peso en el corazón por todo el dolor que estos reflejan, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, por qué terminó en un lugar como este. Supongo que no debe recordarme, apenas hablamos aquella noche.

-Christian- susurran sus labios, y el corazón se me detiene… ella me recuerda

**Anastasia...**

_Mi alma flota a través de una densa niebla, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, pues si antes me sentía vacía, ahora es como si viviera en medio de la nada, con un asunto pendiente palpitando en mi pecho, uno que me retiene, que me impide avanzar. Oigo voces lejanas a mi alrededor, en una de ellas creo reconocer la de mi madre, de Ray su ex marido, y al único hombre al que alguna vez sentí como un padre… pero mi cuerpo no responde a mis mandatos, deseo decirles que estoy bien, que nada me ocurre, pero he perdido el control… solo floto a través de esta niebla espesa._

_El tiempo se ha detenido, o al menos así me parece, ya las voces no rasguñan mis oídos, solo ha quedado el silencio… estoy en medio de la nada, y es desesperante sentir tristeza y no poder llorar, es como si el sentimiento quedara atrapado, latente._

_Pienso que no he muerto, y si lo hice algo salió mal, pues si este es el cielo, de nada sirve soñar con él…siento que estoy pagando una condena por mi cobardía, por haber elegido la opción de huir, pero es que no supe cómo salir a flote, sentí amargura al recordar como mi mundo se había derribado con el engaño de José, mi incapacidad para culminar la tesis y graduarme y la partida de Kate, mi mejor amiga a Seattle a trabajar… cuando me di cuenta, a mi alrededor solo había vacío. Recordé las palabras de aquel extraño de ojos grises cuando me encontró vomitando en aquel estacionamiento: "debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo"…eso debió darme una idea de lo sola que estaba._

_A veces siento como me mueven, me cambian de posición y una suave luz inunda mis pupilas, pero no logro avanzar hacia ella, estoy hundida en el abismo, no logro flotar a la superficie._

_He comenzado a resignarme a mi prisión, ya la luz que a veces inunda las sombras dejó de ser una novedad, ya he dejado de luchar, estoy entregada sé que no lograré escapar._

_Estoy inmersa, con los ojos fijos en aquel punto luminoso que deseo alcanzar, cuando de repente siento como mi corazón late con brusquedad, una corriente intensa me recorre, y es como si mi alma hubiera conseguido el impulso requerido para abandonar el reposo… asciendo con rapidez, me acerco a la luz… parece que por fin he muerto._

_-Anastasia- escucho una voz grave llamarme, y soy consciente de unos ojos grises cargados de preocupación, mi vista comienza a acostumbrarse a las formas, ya no veo borroso, y ahí está él…_

_-Christian- susurro casi de forma inconsciente, y la tristeza retenida en mi pecho por fin se libera, una lágrima solitaria empapa mi mejilla, y soy tan dichosa, he escapado de mi cárcel… él me ha liberado_


	2. In my place

_**Amigos! He vuelto con una buena noticia para ustedes, y es que me han entusiasmado con la idea de continuar con este fic… no creo que me vaya a extender mucho, pienso que será un fic cortito, unos cinco capítulos quizás… pero en fin ya veremos cómo marcha. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **_Xathz, Guest, Mileth grey, Guest y a Alba_**… ¡no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen cuando leo sus comentarios!, disculpen si no respondí sus reviews, la verdad es que he estado un poco abollada con la universidad. Además considero que este capítulo en sí es una respuesta a ellos, y a sus peticiones :). UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**Este capítulo surgió gracias a ustedes y a mi amor platónico Chris Martin… bajo las suaves notas de "In my place", mi mente voló lejos y mis manos teclearon el resultado… ¡Amo a Coldplay!**_

_**Solo me resta declarar que ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de E.L. James, a quien agradezco la bondad de permitirnos usarlos para crear estas locas historias.**_

_**¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**_

_**Joanne Austen**_

"_**In my place, in my place,  
>Were lines that I couldn't change,<br>I was lost, oh yeah**_

I was lost, I was lost,  
>Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,<br>I was lost, oh yeah"

**In my place, coldplay**

**Cap. 2**

"**In my place"**

No puedo creer que se trate de ella, se ve tan diferente… y sin embargo esos ojos son inconfundibles… es ella, la chica del bar.

-Anastasia- mis labios no pueden reprimir el impulso de llamarla, mi voz intenta despertarla, sacarla de ese trance. Su mirada está perdida en el horizonte. Horrorizado me paseo por su aspecto, su cara está demacrada, unas feas cicatrices alteran la perfección de la piel de sus brazos… y entonces sé lo que ocurrió, y me pregunto por qué alguien como ella recurriría al suicidio.

_¿Qué le pasaría?... la noche que la conocí se veía tan contenta, sus ojos eran brillantes, era como una diosa._

Me pregunté si su desenlace hubiera sido diferente, de haberla seguido aquella noche, de haberla invitado a cenar… de haberlo hecho, tal vez esa chica me devolvería una sonrisa en estos instantes. Niego con la cabeza, siento algo roto en mi interior, me alejé porque no creí que fuera bueno para ella… quise alejarla de toda la porquería que mancha mi vida, y la porquería del mundo terminó por asfixiarla

_¿Qué es lo que me llama de ella?... no sé definirlo, pero hay algo que me atrae con fuerza_

_-Christian- pronuncian sus labios, y yo siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, las cosas no están perdidas para ella… desde ese instante sé que no seré capaz de alejarme de ella nuevamente, la protegeré a costa de lo que sea_

_**Ha pasado un mes desde que salí de las profundidades de mi mente… **_

_Cuando se ha estado a punto de caer en el abismo y la vida se aferra a nosotros, salvándonos por poco, entonces suspiramos aliviados al pisar terreno seguro… pero transcurrido el tiempo, cuando hemos pasado el susto, entonces llega la desolación, fuimos salvados del abismo, de una muerte segura, para caer en una muerte en vida, una forma más dolorosa de perder la consciencia, pues miramos a nuestro alrededor e intentamos que funcione, intentamos que respirar sea más sencillo… pero nada ha cambiado, seguimos siendo miserables…_

Me sobresalto cuando una tibia mano se posa en mi hombro, cierro mi libreta con brusquedad, esta nueva forma de catarsis ha sido sugerida por mi psiquiatra: escribir lo que siento, para tratar de superarlo… ahí están los ojos amables de Christian, tan cálidos, que por unos instantes me abrigan de todo el frío que se ha colado en mis venas. Su mano acaricia mi rostro, borrando las huellas que han dejado mis lágrimas

-Ven Ana, acompáñame a dar una vuelta- dice extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo pongo mi mano entre la suya, sintiendo como sus dedos se cierran sobre la palma de mi mano. Y entonces tuve la certeza de que en estos momentos iría hasta el fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados… mi mundo estaba vacío… él era lo único que tenía.

-El blanco te queda muy bien- murmura luego de unos instantes caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles

Yo suelto una sonora carcajada, y él se une… ambos reímos de su torpe comentario

-Mentiroso- mascullo- nadie puede verse bien con estas cosas- digo señalando mi bata

-Pues tú te ves tan bien como es posible verse en esa fea bata- dice mirándome

-Gracias- digo ruborizándome

-¿Sobre qué escribes?- pregunta con interés

-Ha sido idea de mi psiquiatra- digo encogiéndome de hombros- dice que poner mis pensamientos por escrito que puede ayudarme a superar mis problemas

-Siento curiosidad- dice con un brillo de interés

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasa por tu cabeza- dice taladrándome con la mirada- eres un misterio para mí

Me siento entre confundida y sorprendida, aquello lo debe haber dicho en broma, un comentario tonto para subirme la autoestima, que según el doctor Flint la tengo por los suelos. El carraspea incómodo y me mira nuevamente, antes de añadir:

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta mirando a nuestro alrededor, donde dos personas caminaban de forma errante con la mirada perdida y hablando para sí mismos

-Odio este lugar- digo con amargura- pero cuando pienso en salir de aquí me desespero, no sabría que hacer allá afuera

El se detiene con brusquedad, ubicándose frente a mí, sus ojos me miran de una forma extraña, en ellos hay una mezcla de rabia y ¿miedo?

-Anastasia tienes una vida por delante- sisea- no digas estupideces

Volteo la cara, no quiero hablar de eso, me siento muy desorientada, mi vida es un desastre total… no tengo nada, perdí mi novio, a mis amigos, terminar mi carrera parecía ser un imposible, mis familiares estaban lejos y en sus vidas ya no había lugar para mi… Me toma por la barbilla y hace que lo encare. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por mis ojos, una fuerte desesperación ataca mi pecho

-Todo irá bien Anastasia- dice con ternura atrapando mis lágrimas entre sus dedos- Esta bien si te sientes un poco perdida, pero te prometo que te voy a ayudar… no estás sola- susurra

-Christian siento como si ya no me quedara nada- digo negando con la cabeza- siento como si estuviera destinada a caer en el abismo

-Yo evitaré que caigas Anastasia- dice acariciando mi rostro- aférrate a mí

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y me uno a él en un fuerte abrazo, siento como se tensa bajo mis brazos y permanece muy quieto, así que me ruborizo y me separo de él con brusquedad… no debí ser tan efusiva

-Lo siento…- digo bajando la mirada- no debí

Y para mi sorpresa, el pone sus manos en mi espalda y me acerca a su cuerpo

-No seas tonta- susurra en mi oído

Yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, y todo en mi mundo vuelve a tener sentido… él era la pieza que le hacía falta a mi vida, después de todo su rostro fue lo primero que vi luego de meses de oscuridad…

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tiempo = 0**_

_-Anastasia- escucho una voz grave llamarme, y soy consciente de unos ojos grises cargados de preocupación, mi vista comienza a acostumbrarse a las formas, ya no veo borroso, y ahí está él…_

_-Christian- susurro casi de forma inconsciente, y la tristeza retenida en mi pecho por fin se libera, una lágrima solitaria empapa mi mejilla, y soy tan dichosa, he escapado de mi cárcel… él me ha liberado_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Estás bien?.. su tono de voz está cargado de preocupación, yo quiero responderle que todo está bajo control, pero siento como una fuerza me arrastra al fondo de las aguas… de vuelta a aquella cueva- Ana… ¡Ana!, ¡Qué alguien llame al doctor Flint!_

_**Tiempo = 1**_

_-Christian te he dicho que el coma de Anastasia es persistente- dice una voz grave- es imposible que te haya hablado_

_-Revísala… te he dicho que me ha llamado por mi nombre_

_Una mano cálida se entrelaza con la mía… sé que es la de él, hay una extraña fuerza que nos une, que nos atrae_

_-Bien… lo haré para que te convenzas de que ella no va a salir del coma, pero debes prometerme que luego de que la examine darás la vuelta y no la buscarás más_

_-Eso no puedo prometértelo- siento como la presión en mi mano aumenta cuando el pronuncia esa frase- no voy a abandonarla… no puedo hacerlo_

_El ha prometido quedarse, eso me llena de calidez, de confianza… no estoy sola_

_-Apuntaré sus pupilas con esta lámpara y verás cómo sus ojos permanecen insensibles al contacto- sentencia otra voz_

_Siento unas manos sobre mis párpados, y estos se mueven ante el contacto_

_-Christian…- susurro- no me dejes_

_-Imposible- masculla el doctor_

_-Te lo dije Flint_

_**Tiempo = 2**_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?- masculla Christian nervioso_

_-Sus signos vitales son estables- dice la voz pausada del doctor Flint- aunque mañana la someteremos a estudios más profundos para descartar cualquier problema, en un momento vendrá la enfermera a hacerle algunos estiramientos para ayudarla a reducir el entumecimiento, y para recuperar la movilidad_

_-¿Cuándo podrá salir?_

_-Eso lo determinaremos después de la evaluación psicológica_

_Christian le lanza una mirada dura al doctor, yo los observo desde mi cama en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón me siento ansiosa, no quiero separarme de Christian_

_-Pienso que permanecer en este lugar no le hará bien_

_-Salir sin estar del todo recuperada tampoco la ayudará- puntualizó el doctor- puede ser peligroso_

_-Me haré cargo de ella… no estará sola_

_-Christian no eres su responsable legal… no puedes llevártela- dijo en tono duro- no sin la autorización de su madre_

_-La conseguiré Flint, y la sacaré de este infierno_

.

.

.

**De vuelta al presente**

-No he podido contactar a tu madre- dice Christian despegándose de mí

-No hay problema Christian… créeme, estar aquí no es tan malo

- ¡Por Dios Anastasia! Esto debe ser un infierno- dice conteniendo la rabia- quiero sacarte de aquí

-Christian agradezco profundamente tu ayuda, pero ya bastante has hecho por mí- digo con amargura- no tienes que seguir dándote molestias por mí

El me mira a los ojos y me toma por la barbilla

-Lo hago porque quiero y puedo

-Odio ser una carga

-No lo eres Anastasia- dice con seriedad

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto bajando la mirada

-No lo sé- dice alejándose un poco de mí- supongo que te veo como una persona frágil a la que hay que proteger

Siento como si una piedra cayera en mi estómago_- ¿Y qué pensabas?- interroga mi subconsciente. _La verdad es que desde que salí del coma me he apegado mucho a Christian, y he de confesar que a veces he permitido que mi mente cruce los límites y fantasee con la posibilidad de que el sintiera algo más por mi… pero ahora que todo está claro, siento como si la poca alegría y esperanza de mi corazón se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me interroga

-Nada- digo con voz queda

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunta mirándome fijamente

-No- miento, y mi mente trabaja a mil buscando una excusa para zanjar el tema- es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que hace un mes que salí del coma y aún mi madre no ha aparecido

-La encontraré- dice mirándome con comprensión- tal vez le era doloroso verte en ese estado, y por eso decidió irse

-No la culpo… debe ser difícil cargar con una hija problemática

-Todos pasamos por malos momentos- dice Christian- a veces es necesario caer… estoy seguro de que un día cuando recuerdes esta etapa te reirás de todo esto

-Eso espero

**OoOoO**

_¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es sobrellevar el encierro?..._ A veces siento que el tiempo no existe, no soy consciente del paso de las horas y me aterra la forma en que desperdicio mis días. Ya he releído mi colección de libros de Jane Austen, la historia de Tess ya me repugna, la he leído tantas veces que siento que soy capaz de recitarla de memoria. Cuando siento que mi mente entra a terrenos peligrosos y siento que la locura toca mi puerta, entonces dejo que mi mente vuele, escribo pequeñas historias de amor, y sin embargo, no siempre puedo evitar caer en el vacío, hay días en los que simplemente siento que la vida no vale la pena, que he tocado fondo y que no hay posible solución para mis problemas.

Christian ha sido mi ángel guardián, me he permitido descansar entre sus alas porque mi vida no tiene otro sustento. Me aterra la dependencia que he desarrollado, sé que un día el se dará la vuelta y desaparecerá de mi vida, debo prepararme para ese momento, el me ha tendido la mano porque le he inspirado lástima, sólo por eso, no puedo permitirme fantasear respecto a un "nosotros"… _Los hombres como él no se relacionan con chicas como yo_.

Una fría lágrima se deja correr por mi pómulo…

-Anastasia, la doctora te espera

Como puedo seco mi rostro, intentando no ser vista por el enfermero curioso que sostiene la silla de ruedas para transportarme… _Como si no pudiera valerme por mis medios_

-Adelante… ¡Anastasia querida! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Como siempre Elena- digo con sequedad, a pesar de que aquella mujer desbordaba simpatía, había algo en ella que me generaba desconfianza

-¿Has llevado el diario?- pregunta con interés

-No- miento y abro una libreta en blanco que le pedí a Marie, una de las enfermeras con la que he hecho buena amistad… No siento ganas de que esa mujer ponga sus manos sobre la única cosa que poseo: mis pensamientos.

-Anastasia, tienes que poner de tu parte para mejorar- dice mirándome por encima de sus costosos lentes de montura Dior- Yo no puedo hacerlo todo

-¿Qué quieres que haga Elena? ¿De qué manera puede ayudarme el llevar un estúpido diario a recuperar mi vida?

-Querida- añade- si no sigues mis recomendaciones nunca saldrás de aquí

-No es como si afuera de este lugar me esperara algo mejor

-Lleva el diario de lo que sientes, y tómate una de estas pastillas diariamente- dice entregándome un frasco- Eso es todo nos vemos la semana que viene, hasta luego querida

-Hasta luego Dra. Lincoln

Salgo del consultorio con una ligera sensación de impotencia… sé que cualquiera podría pensar que no estoy siento cooperativa, pero es que después de varias sesiones comprendí que aquella mujer no estaba ahí para ayudarme. Al comienzo traté de expresar mis inconformidades y dudas, pero era como hablar con la pared, ella se dedicaba a mandar mensajes mientras yo hacía el esfuerzo de poner mis sentimientos al descubierto.

En apariencia ella es una mujer amable, pero cuando te fijas bien, en su personalidad hay algo que repele, quizás sea que su trato está cargado de hipocresía, o tal vez sea su forma de mirar por encima del hombro… no lo sé con exactitud.

-¿Cómo te fue con la bruja?

Sonrío con sinceridad al escuchar aquella voz familiar, alzo la mirada y ahí está Marie sonriéndome con afecto, esperándome para trasladarme en la silla

-Tan bien como es posible con ella- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco- No sé por qué, pero la detesto

-Yo también- dijo Marie con resentimiento- Esa mujer es de cuidado

-Gracias por conseguirme otra libreta, no me hubiera gustado quedar expuesta ante ella

-Haces bien en tenerle recelo Ana- me dice en un susurro

-Lo malo es que si no me la gano jamás saldré de aquí- digo suspirando sonoramente- aunque la verdad es que no tengo prisa, afuera de estás paredes solo me aguardan problemas

-¿Problemas?- dice mirándome con una ceja levantada- ¡Lo que te está esperando afuera tienes ojos grises y está buenísimo!

-El no me espera- digo cabizbaja- solo me ayuda por lástima

-Ana eres ciega… ¡Te viene a visitar todos los días!, te mira como si fueras una joya invaluable, créeme le interesas

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto esperanzada con una sonrisa tonta en los labios

-Tonta… es tan obvio que si- masculla- Y hablando del diablo, mira quien está aquí- añade

Yo sigo la dirección de su mirada y veo que en uno de los bancos de la sala visitas está Christian jugando con sus dedos… ¡_se ve tan sexy!_

-¿Me veo muy pálida hoy?- pregunto con nerviosismo pasando mis dedos por mi cabello enmarañado

-Te ves linda Ana- dice guiñándome un ojo- Ve y conquístalo

Yo suspiro sonoramente, me levanto de la silla y empiezo a acercarme a él. Me quedo paralizada donde estoy cuando veo que una pálida muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro se sienta junto a él y le toma la mano, el alza la mirada y esboza una sonrisa… yo me siento a morir, y comienzo a volver sobre mis pasos hacia donde está Marie quien me mira con algo que parece ser compasión. Yo bajo la cabeza y me dejo caer en la silla

-Sácame de aquí rápido, por favor- digo con la voz quebrada

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente inició la marcha

.

_**Cha chán! ¿Qué piensan?... cuéntenmelo todo**_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Terminado el 7 de Febrero de 2014 a las 11:44 pm**_


	3. Paloma negra

_**Cap. 3**_

_**Paloma Negra**_

_**Ya me canso de llorar y no amanece**_

_**ya no sé si maldecirte, o por ti rezar**_

_**Tengo miedo de buscarte, y de encontrarte**_

_**donde me aseguran mis amigos que te vas**_

_**Hay momentos en que quisiera mejor rajarme**_

_**y arrancarme ya los clavos de mi penar,**_

_**pero mis ojos se mueren sin mirar tus ojos**_

_**y mi cariño con la aurora te vuelve a esperar**_

_**Y agarraste por tu cuenta la parranda**_

_**Paloma negra, paloma negra**_

_**¿Dónde, dónde andarás?**_

**Paloma negra**

-¿La conoces?-pregunto con timidez

-Creo que se llama Leila- dice con voz ronca

-¿Por qué está aquí?

Siento como Marie se tensa, como el ritmo de sus pasos se vuelve un poco vacilante, es un cambio imperceptible, mas sin embargo soy capaz de notarlo… y entonces una certeza invade mi cabeza, no necesito escucharla para saber la respuesta a mi pregunta

-Marie, dímelo por favor- suplico vacilante, intentando controlar los temblores de mi voz

-Intento de suicidio- suelta con pena, y con esas tres palabras ha bastado para que todo mi mundo se desplome.

Un profundo silencio se instaura entre nosotras, siento que mis movimientos se hacen torpes, asiento con la cabeza, quizás con demasiada fuerza, apenas conteniendo los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo. Siento como si de repente alguien hubiera abierto un hoyo en mi pecho, y mi mente hubiera quedado en blanco, he quedado suspendida en una nube turbia de pensamientos…pero sé que tarde o temprano esa nube turbia se disipará dejando que los pensamientos más oscuros se apoderen de mí, arrastrándome de nuevo a las sombras

-Ya veo- digo con la voz temblorosa- Christian hace su obra social con las suicidas

-No creo que…

-¡No crees que me haya buscado por lástima!- digo con brusquedad- pues para mí está muy claro que sí

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo- dice en tono grave

-¿Entonces por qué alguien como Christian Grey, poderoso y millonario se tomaría las molestias de pasar las tardes con dos enfermas mentales?

Marie se queda en silencio y yo siento como un plomo se asienta en mi estómago, en el fondo esperaba con toda mi alma que ella tuviera alguna razón válida que ayudara a seguirme engañando, que me hiciera creer nuevamente que de alguna manera yo representaba para él algo más que una desequilibrada que trató de atentar contra su vida. Siento como las lágrimas hacen presión para salir, por lo que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerlas. Aprieto los párpados y respiro con fuerza, pero es doloroso, siento como el aire al ingresar a mi pecho me escuece.

Marie aprieta mi hombro cariñosamente, y dice:

-Todo irá bien Ana

Yo ignoro su comentario_…¿Qué se supone que responda a eso?_

_¡Qué espera la gente que se responda cuando se hace un comentario tan inútil como ese!_

Mi mundo se acaba de derrumbar, ¿y de verdad esperan que un _"todo irá bien"_ alivie las cosas?... nada irá bien, la vida es una mierda, no puedo tan siquiera creer que en verdad el Todopoderoso, Dios, o como quiera que lo llamen, sea tan cruel como para permitirme ver la luz al final del túnel y luego soltarme de nuevo en la penumbra… Cuando se vive en el foso, cuando no se conoce nada mejor que la miseria, entonces no existe el dolor porque estamos resignados a nuestra realidad; pero cuando, así sea por asomo vemos que existe algo diferente, entonces aparece el dolor.

Como puedo me controlo, y decido hacer la pregunta que ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace un buen rato

-¿Sabes si viene a visitar a alguien más?- pregunto con voz estrangulada

-No lo sé… yo creía que solo venía por ti- dijo con pena- al principio pensé que era tu novio o algún amigo cercano

Yo asiento, y de repente siento la urgencia de llegar a mi cuarto, no quiero seguir hablando, no quiero controlarme, ni mucho menos demostrar que estoy bien. Me siento como una estúpida por haber creído que él tenía algún otro interés en mí… siento que en mi pecho mi corazón late con dificultad.

-No quiero verlo más- digo con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo las lágrimas

Casi no siento el movimiento de la silla, la pena de Marie es tan palpable que me molesta:

-¿Por qué no hablas con él antes?

-¿Y qué le pregunto?- respondo con brusquedad, no quiero pagarla con Marie, pero mi enojo va en aumento y no lo puedo controlar, necesito drenarlo de alguna manera- ¿Sientes algo por mí que no sea lástima?, ¿Por qué sientes debilidad por las suicidas?, ¿También conociste a Leila en el estacionamiento de un bar?

-Tienes razón, es mala idea… yo me encargo de que no te visite- dijo bajando la cabeza, su voz denota algo de pena- Hay que animarse- dice de repente, y yo siento náuseas, sólo deseo que me deje en paz- hagamos algo que te ayude a olvidar

No le respondo… tal vez si la ignoro me dejará en paz

-¿Ana no quieres que te traiga un helado?

Niego con la cabeza, mis ojos escuecen, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrancar a llorar en ese lugar

-¿Y si te llevo a la sala de recreación?

No respondo…

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

La ignoro rotundamente…no quiero hablar con nadie, no porque no quiera, si no porque sé que no podré articular dos palabras sin romper a llorar

-¡Ana háblame!- siento como me zarandea, y entonces soy consciente de que ha detenido la marcha y que me mira con preocupación

Mi labio inferior empieza a temblar, y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos con una facilidad que me sorprende empapando mi rostro

-¡No puedo hablar, maldita sea!- le digo con la voz temblorosa- todo mi mundo acaba de irse a la mierda ¿No lo ves?... ¡él era lo único que hacía que levantarme de la cama valiera la pena!...Cada vez que lo veía aparecer en el patio de recreación toda la oscuridad que me rodea se iluminaba- cierro los ojos y dejo correr las lágrimas- cuando estaba con él sentía que no estaba sola en el mundo… sentía que existía.

Ella me abraza con fuerza, y susurra:

-Lo siento Ana…no debí insistir, no debí instigarte para que te hicieras ilusiones con él… soy una terrible persona- agrega con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos

-Yo no me hice ilusiones con él por lo que me dijiste… me ilusioné como una tonta porque él apareció en mi vida como un valiente caballero con su capa…no sé por qué me dejé llevar, no sé por qué me afecta tanto, apenas lo acabo de conocer, pero me aferré a él, me llené de esperanzas e ilusiones y ahora que piso la realidad, siento que mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza

-¡Ay Ana!

-Me siento fatal- digo con voz monótona- llévame a mi cuarto por favor

Llegamos a la habitación con el número 45, la mía, ella empuja la silla y cierra la puerta

-Marie, hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar que me haría sentir mejor

-Lo que quieras Ana- dice con falso entusiasmo- tu solo dime

-Déjame sola por favor

-Pero…

-Por favor, solo hazlo

Oigo como la puerta cruje levemente, y luego quedo sola con el silencio que me abruma… las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, y ya no soy capaz de pensar en nada… quedé sola con las sombras y el dolor.

**OoOoO**

Los pasillos del hospital, túneles deprimentes por los que la gente transita sin ser consciente del lugar que pisa, todos parecen estar con la cabeza en otro mundo… quizás los psiquiátricos sean lo que más se asemeje a la vida en el cielo, todo es tan blanco, y los internos danzan con sus batas, a un ritmo que solo ellos conocen, ausentes de la realidad… aunque quizás sean ellos los que más la entiendan, son ellos los que han conocido lo que es en realidad la vida y al entender que nada en ella tiene sentido, simplemente han dejado de actuar, y en vez de transitar por peligrosos caminos que irremediablemente concluirán en la muerte, se han sentado a esperarla, mientras sus almas vuelan rozando el cielo.

Así pensaba Marie, quien luego de cinco años tratando con "enfermos mentales", había llegado a comprender que quizás esos "locos" fueran las personas más coherentes que existían. Con frecuencia ella solía compararlos con ángeles, al ver sus rostros con la mirada ausente y expresiones de felicidad, hablando consigo mismos, bailando, mostrando lo que eran sin importar si era correcto, o si sus acciones ofendían a alguien. Así que lo que para muchos era un trabajo pesado, para ella era agradable, para una persona cansada de las hipocresías de los convencionalismos sociales, un poco de sinceridad resultaba reconfortante.

Marie suspira mientras sorbe su quinta taza de café negro del día… se ha vuelto adicta, ya ni lo saborea, lo bebe por costumbre, a veces siente el escozor en su estómago, pero siempre suele ignorarlo. Apenas si está iniciando su turno, y ya una honda pena la invade, eso era lo difícil de su trabajo, la empatía que se genera con los pacientes, y ella estaba cargada de culpa por el estado en que había quedado la chica, se sentía responsable por haberla instado a ilusionarse con aquel hombre. Apenas llegó fue a verla, y la consiguió tumbada en la cama con los ojos firmemente cerrados… desde que la vio supo que no estaba durmiendo, estaba en una postura demasiado rígida, y su respiración no era pausada. _¡No iba a saber ella cuando alguien dormía verdaderamente!_...Le tomó los signos vitales, por cumplir con las normas del lugar, y luego salió de ahí… decidió respetarle su espacio, ya se las arreglaría para levantarla luego de desayunar.

Anastasia Steele, ya no era catalogada por la enfermera con la condición casi celestial de "enferma mental", para ella había dejado de serlo en el instante en que salió del estado de trance en que la conoció, cuando no movía ni un músculo. Ahora era una simple mortal con un alma desacostumbrada a las ataduras que ofrece el cuerpo. Pero todo sana, y ella confiaba en que un buen día Ana se acostumbrara a su nueva condición, y dejara de sufrir por ella.

Un enfermero de unos cincuenta años entra en la estancia y la mira de arriba abajo, ella lo ignora abiertamente ya acostumbrada a las miradas pervertidas de los hombres en general. Antes se dejaba agobiar o deslumbrar por estas, pero una vez conoció la naturaleza de estos, le daba lo mismo, lo consideraba como un hecho habitual y carente de importancia

-¡Qué buen par de tetas tienes!- gruñe posando la mirada descaradamente en el busto de la chica

Por alguna extraña razón la chica sintió una punzada en su vientre al sentir el peso del deseo de aquel hombre, y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo… _¡Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la tocaba! _

Por su mente pasó la imagen de aquel hombre succionando sus senos, y una urgencia se apoderó de su alma, oscureciendo su mirada. Sin mediar palabra abrió la chaqueta de su uniforme dejando entrever sus pezones a través del fino encaje del sostén blanco. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la colisión del deseo de ambos, el hombre hundió la cara en sus pechos, mordisqueándolos, dejándose quemar por la llama de la lujuria. Marie se sentía invadir por olas de calor, y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, dejó que sus carencias salieran a flote y fueran satisfechas por aquel hombre a quien apenas le había dirigido la palabra.

Con los pechos expuestos por encima de la copa de su sostén, y sentada sobre la mesa, estaba la chica inmersa en un mar de sensaciones producidas por la lengua experta del hombre sobre su sexo, cuando un jaleo en el pasillo los interrumpe, ella se con rapidez, ocultando sus pechos y vistiéndose a la carrera, para asomarse a ver qué sucede, y se consigue con que al otro lado del pasillo dos enfermeros llevan a toda prisa a alguien en una camilla rumbo al quirófano… Pozos de sangre manchan el inmaculado piso, rompe con la armonía casi celestial, o mejor dicho, casi infernal, del lugar.

-Parece que otro de los internos ha decidido salir a jugar con la muerte- añade el hombre de repente

Marie fija la vista en los charcos de sangre, pero sus pensamientos quedan anulados cuando tiran de ella al interior, y de una forma casi violenta la poseyeron contra la puerta de la sala… ya luego se enteraría de quien era el suicida.

**OoOoO**

-Vengo a visitar a la Srita. Anastasia Steele

-Ella se niega a recibir visitas Sr. Grey- dijo la recepcionista en tono neutro- ya se lo dije ayer

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo ponen en el libro señor- dijo la chica- solo dice: "Sin visitas"

-Entonces veré al doctor Flint

La chica marca un número, y dice en tono bajo:

-El Sr. Grey quiere verlo…si, está aquí en recepción

La mujer cuelga, y sin levantar la vista del celular mientras sus hábiles dedos teclean con rapidez y su boca juega con chicle en forma ruidosa, con una voz que denota un profundo fastidio agrega

-Que puede pasar- dice- él dice que usted sabe dónde está el consultorio

Camino por aquel lugar que tanto odio, me parece tan impersonal, tan asfixiante; he estado presionando a Welch para que encuentre a la madre de Anastasia para llevármela de aquí.

Llego al despacho de mi doctor y amigo, toco una vez y paso directamente

-Christian- saluda el sin levantar la vista

-¿Qué sucede con Anastasia?- le pregunto sin preámbulos

El levanta la mirada sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Siento como si un balde de agua fría me bañara de pies a cabeza, y siento miedo… algo le ha pasado

-¿A qué te refieres?- mi voz sale firme, pero en mi interior mi corazón late acelerado

El frunce el ceño

-Anastasia intentó suicidarse nuevamente- soltó de una sola vez

Siento como si con esa frase hubieran logrado parar el tiempo, mi corazón da un vuelco intempestivo, y en mi estómago se asienta un profundo ardor de miedo. Levanto la mirada, siento rabia, quiero gritarle que es un incompetente, que le pedí que la cuidara y me falló

-¡Y por qué mierda no me habías avisado!- digo golpeando la mesa con furia y pasándome las manos por la cabeza. Cierro los ojos para tratar de contener toda la oleada de miedo que me tambalea…

- No sabía cómo decírtelo- dice con esa serenidad exasperante que suelen tener los psiquiatras

-¿Está bien?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Se salvó por poco

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Flint- digo con brusquedad

-Su estado es delicado- dice con cautela- está en cuidados intensivos

-¡Quiero verla!- digo levantándome

-No puedes entrar a cuidados intensivos- dice con seriedad

-Flint, voy a verla- digo en tono pausado, el me mira con dureza, y yo añado- es lo menos que puedes hacer

El suspira derrotado… no sé por qué insiste en discutir conmigo, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a que nunca doy mi brazo a torcer

-Supongo que puedo hacer que entres por uno o dos minutos- dice mirándome- pero no más

-Me la debes Flint- digo con ansiedad- te pedí que la cuidaras

-Lo sé, lo siento, no lo vi venir- dijo bajando la mirada- ella parecía estar superando la crisis

-Yo tampoco me lo explico- digo con voz queda

Entro a la sala vestido con una bata verde, gorro y tapa bocas… Flint ha dicho que son las normas de seguridad, que los pacientes que están en aquel lugar presentan un estado delicado, y por eso hay que cuidar la asepsia del sitio. En una cama al fondo, conectada a un montón de aparatos que marcan la evolución de sus signos vitales está Anastasia con los ojos cerrados… yo siento como si el suelo temblara bajo mis pies, se ve tan débil y vulnerable, su piel está más pálida de lo normal, y en sus labios veo una tenue coloración violeta. Una mascarilla le suministra oxígeno, y un aparato marca el ritmo de su corazón. Siento miedo, un profundo miedo de perderla, tomo su mano entre las mías, está fría al tacto, yo trato de darle un poco de calor con mis manos, y le ruego a Dios, si existe, que no permita que nada malo le pase.

_¿Por qué siento tanto miedo?_

es cierto que de un tiempo para acá he compartido mucho con ella, pero el terror que siento en mi pecho me hace comprender que he desarrollado sentimientos por ella, más allá de la simpatía y necesidad de protegerla. Lo cierto es que desde que empecé a pasar las tardes con ella, mi vida usualmente llena de vacíos y oscuridad, encontró un poco de luz

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ana?- susurro acariciando su frente- no te vayas por favor, no me dejes solo

Al fondo de la estancia, en la puerta del quirófano, Marie observa todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**OoOoO**

-Welch no sé cómo mierda vas a hacer, pero necesito que me consigas ahora la autorización para sacar a Anastasia Steele de ese inmundo lugar

Cuelgo sin esperar la respuesta, me siento exasperado…

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Anastasia. Flint dice que sus signos vitales han evolucionado favorablemente y que ya pronto debe salir del coma, yo tomé la decisión de que apenas salga de ese estado me la llevaré conmigo… dejarla ahí es exponerla, no podía permitir que volviera a atentar contra su vida. El teléfono repica en mi chaqueta, yo lo agarro y contesto con voz monótona:

-Grey

-Conseguí a la madre de Anastasia de Steele, vive en el estado de Arizona, pero se niega a firmar la autorización

-Prepara el Charlie Tango- digo con voz seca- yo haré que la firme al precio que sea

**OoOoO**

_¿Saben lo que significa creer que se puede tocar el cielo con los dedos, y de repente caer de las alturas?... puede que solo se tratase de una percepción mental, pero aún así, es duro._

_Veo las marcas en mi muñecas, recordatorio de mi intento fallido de abandonar este infierno que algunos llaman "vida". Nunca le encontré el sentido, nunca me adapté del todo a los sistemas humanos. Mis días pasan envueltos en una cortina de humo, la mayoría del tiempo me la paso sedada, creo que los doctores ante la tentativa de que vuelva a intentar quitarme la vida, prefieren mantenerme flotando en el mundo de los sueños. Hoy engañé al enfermero que vino a traerme las pastillas, pues apenas se dio la espalda las escupí…no he vuelto a ver a Marie, temo que la hayan despedido por mi causa._

_Mi consciente poco a poco ha surgido de esa realidad éterea que se alcanza en el mundo de los sueños, esa misma que silencia las miserias y nos arrastra a la desolación de la nada… poco a poco despierto a la vida, recuerdo quien soy, donde estoy y que hago aquí…también unos ojos grises surgen de mi inconsciencia, y siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho, porque que en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi alma rota se permitió soñar con la posibilidad de que yo significara algo para él…por eso el verlo con esa otra interna representó para mí una dura caída del cielo. El no me ayudaba porque fuera especial para él, lo hacía por alguna noble razón filantrópica, y aunque eso me hablara bien de él, destrozaba mis esperanzas._

Cierro mi diario, y una pequeña lágrima empapa mi mejilla, y una profunda amargura escuece mi corazón… estoy enamorada de Christian Grey

-Ana… ¡Qué alegría verte despierta!

-¡Marie!- digo con sorpresa en un tono demasiado agudo, cargado de emoción

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta evaluándome

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien- le sonrío- ¡qué bueno verte! pensé que te habían despedido por mi causa- agrego con tristeza

-No vale, nada que ver- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco- solo me transfirieron a cuidados intensivos, al parecer les gustó mi trabajo ahí

-Supongo que te voy a extrañar- le digo con tristeza

-No seas tonta- dice abrazándome- sigo aquí, yo he venido para acá todos los días, pero siempre te encontraba dormida

-Sí, es que ahora los sedantes son parte de mi "dieta"- digo elevando mis dedos índice y medio y poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Eso es terrible- repuso la chica frunciendo el ceño

-Lo es, no sé de donde saqué la voluntad hoy para escupir los sedantes

-Hablaré con el Dr. Flint al respecto, me parece muy extraño todo esto

Yo me encojo de hombros y echo un vistazo por la ventana al jardín donde tantas veces me sentara a conversar con Christian

OoOoO

-La orden viene de la directiva- me comenta Marie al día siguiente con el ceño fruncido- tanto Flint, como yo estamos desconcertados. Él dice que no le ha comentado nada al Sr. Grey al respecto porque se pondría como loco

Mi corazón se comprime ante la mención del motivo de mis tormentos, Marie parece adivinar lo que se cruza por mi mente porque añade:

-¿Lo quieres verdad?- pregunta sonriendo con calidez

-Eso ya no importa…No quiero saber nada de él Marie

-Pero… tengo que contarte

-Ni una palabra de él, por favor- le digo tajante

-Es que si supieras…

-Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero: saber

-Bien- dice reticente- ya te enterarás

Siento un poco de curiosidad, pero a pesar de eso decido mantenerme firme en mi propósito de no saber de él

**OoOoO**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que despertara del sueño en el que mantenían cautiva mi voluntad, el anhelo que siento por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verle se acrecienta, sin embargo, no he querido preguntarle nada a Marie, es lo mejor, con él tiempo terminaré de resignarme.

Tocan la puerta, la verdad no sé por qué insisten en hacerlo, si de igual manera entrarán, con o sin mi aprobación, así que no me molesto en contestar. Permanezco en mi posición con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

La puerta se cierra suavemente, y siento la presencia de un intruso en mi cuarto, sin embargo sigo sin inmutarme, debe de tratarse de algún enfermero que viene a verificar si sigo con vida. El silencio me acoge con facilidad, después de tanto tiempo en su compañía nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, sin embargo en ese momento por alguna extraña razón me siento azorada por el silencio, y un extraño nerviosismo remueve mi pecho y me hace levantar la mirada, y doy un respingo cuando me encuentro con unos ojos grises que me miran con intensidad.

-Has perdido peso- me reprende

-No puedo saberlo- le digo sorprendida por su acotación- no distingo mucho la diferencia

-Intentaste suicidarte- escupe, pero en sus ojos veo lo que me parece es una sombra de ¿miedo?

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, no quiero hablar de eso… él se acerca a mí, y me sorprende cuando me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la curva formada entre mi cuello y hombro. Siento su aliento cálido golpear mi piel, mi corazón late como un tambor

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dice en un tono con un atisbo de súplica

-Lo siento- digo con los ojos cerrados, siento como deposita un casto beso en mi clavícula, yo recorro con las yemas de mis dedos su espalda. El dibuja una línea de besos que van desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi mejilla. El corazón me late con desesperación.

-Te niegas a recibirme- suelta contra mi piel, el contacto de sus labios es tan placentero, tan cálido que me hace cerrar los ojos… y esa frase no es una pregunta, es una afirmación que no deja lugar a réplicas

-No es así- digo un poco apenada, su proximidad ha borrado todas las sombras del enojo e inseguridad

El me mira a los ojos con furia, la expresión de su rostro no es nada agradable

-Antes de que…- se corta y lo oigo respirar sonoramente, sé que se refiere a mi intento de suicidio- estuve viniendo todas las tardes, te he busqué con insistencia y me dijeron que no deseas recibir visitas… Y no es como si muchas personas vinieran a verte, de hecho yo soy el único que ha firmado en tu registro de visitas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto entre sorprendida e indignada

Él se incorpora y me lanza una mirada que dice "mejor ni preguntes"

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta de repente, y me sorprende no encontrar enojo en su mirada, si no ansiedad. Levanta una de sus manos, y pasa su dedo índice por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios donde hace presión en mi labio inferior para liberarlo del agarre de mis incisivos.

Yo siento que el aire se escapa de mis pulmones, y el corazón me late de forma acelerada…él está muy cerca

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?- insiste mirándome fijamente

-No es eso- digo negando con la cabeza- necesitaba estar sola

-Pero podías decírmelo directamente- dice con seriedad- yo lo hubiera comprendido… pero en lugar de eso te escudaste detrás de un montón de enfermeras

-Es que…- y me detengo porque no sé que quiero decir

-Tranquila Anastasia, yo lo comprendo- responde dolido, levantándose y dándome la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida

No sé por qué, pero una inmensa desesperación me invadió. Y me hizo levantarme con rapidez y tomarlo de la mano, obligándolo a detenerse. El se voltea y me mira sorprendido:

-Lo entendiste todo mal- le digo mordiendo mi labio

-No puedes saber lo que entendí- dice con aspereza

-Si tu reacción es irte enojado, entonces no entendiste nada bueno

-Pediste espacio… solo pensaba respetar tus deseos

-No quiero que te vayas

-Pues que mal lo demuestras

-No lo comprendes- digo soltándolo y dándole la espalda al sentir como mis ojos comienzan a amenazar con llenarse de lágrimas

Su mano vuelve a agarrar la mía con fuerza, y yo me volteo para perderme en el gris de sus ojos

-Tengo miedo de acostumbrarme a tu presencia- le suelto con la voz quebrada- Tengo miedo de que un día desaparezcas, como todo lo que he apreciado en mi vida

Su expresión se ablanda, y levanta su mano para secar las lágrimas que bañan mi rostro

-No me iré a ningún lado- susurra pegando su frente a la mía- aunque tú sí te moverás a otro sitio

_¿Qué? ¿Me van a trasladar a otro hospital?- pienso horrorizada, pero no puedo contestar porque Marie irrumpe en la habitación_

-¡Ana me han dicho que te dan de alta!- suelta y se queda paralizada al notar la presencia de Christian

**OoOoO**

-Bueno Señores, vengo a exponer la petición del Sr. Christian Grey, como responsable legal de la Srita. Anastasia Steele, de llevarla a su casa, dada la poca mejoría que ha experimentado en los últimos días- dijo el Dr. Flint con voz ronca a la junta directiva del hospital psiquiátrico

-¿Y puedo preguntar el parentesco que guardan el Sr. Grey y la Srita. Steele?- preguntó Elena con los labios fruncidos y elevando el mentón

-No tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo, si es a lo que te refieres Elena- respondió el doctor Flint- pero su madre ha firmado un poder donde lo autoriza a la toma de decisiones en lo referente a la salud de Anastasia Steele

-¿Me permite esa autorización?- dijo la rubia mirándolo por encima de la montura de sus lentes

Sin disimular el fastidio que le producía esa mujer el doctor le extendió un documento notariado, haciéndole señas de que se lo mostrara también a los demás miembros de la junta

-¿Usted cree que sea buena idea autorizar su salida de este hospital?- interrogó la mujer mirándolo con una ceja levantada- como su psicóloga, particularmente opino que la Srita. Steele da muestras de un evidente desequilibrio

-Pues yo también la he evaluado, y con todo respeto, la verdad es que no he observado ninguna mejora en Anastasia, creo que un cambio de ambiente podría resultar provechoso

-¡El no es familiar de ella!- dijo la mujer dando un golpe a la mesa- no creo que sea ético dejarla en sus manos

-Con todo respeto Elena- dijo un hombre bastante mayor con la frente surcada de arrugas- Anastasia ha sido un paciente problemático, entró en un estado de coma persistente y luego de eso hemos tenido que destinar más personal del necesario con otros pacientes para controlar que no atente contra su vida, yo creo que si el Sr. Grey quiere hacerse cargo debemos dejarlo

-Bueno sometámoslo a votación- propuso el doctor Flint- Los que estén a favor de dar de alta a la paciente Anastasia Steele, levanten la mano

Todos a excepción de Elena levantaron la mano

-No se diga más- añadió el doctor satisfecho, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Elena


	4. Una canción para ti

_**Una canción para ti**_

"_Como una flecha en el corazón,_

_te me has quedado clavada en mi interior_

_por tu manera de ser _

_porque eres niña y mujer_

_porque es tan dulce tu amor_

_porque me alumbra de nuevo el sol_

_cuando me miras los ojos_

_y al ver que amas así_

_nace muy dentro de mi esta canción, _

_que dice… na, na, na,na, yo te dedico esta canción"_

_**Canción para ti, Christian Castro**_

-¿De alta?- digo desconcertada, abriendo los ojos como platos

Marie y Christian intercambian una mirada, y la chica sale de la habitación

-Vuelvo enseguida, Ana- dijo saliendo

-Ya va Marie… ¿Qué sucede?- y un ligero tinte de pánico mancha mi voz

Christian toma mi mano, haciéndome voltear hacia él

-Yo te explicaré Ana- dice con una sonrisa en los labios

Yo volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse…Marie ha salido

-No entiendo nada… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿A dónde voy?

El me mira a los ojos con calidez y roza mis nudillos con sus labios

-A mi casa, naturalmente- dice sonriendo

Siento como mi subconsciente y mi diosa interior se desploman en el suelo… yo misma me encuentro en shock

-Pero…¿Cómo?

-He conseguido la autorización de tu madre, hoy mismo te sacaré de esta pocilga

Mi mente se encuentra en blanco, no sé qué decir, qué hacer… es tan repentino. Siento sus dedos acariciar mis mejillas

-No tengas miedo- susurra-yo cuidaré de ti Anastasia, ya no volverás a estar sola

Sin meditarlo mucho, lo rodeo con mis brazos y entierro mi rostro entre la curva de su cuello y su pecho… ¡Qué calidez! mi mejilla calza perfectamente en ese lugar, y mi alma consigue sosiego en su calor, siento como si hubiera llegado por fin al lugar al que pertenezco. Deshago el abrazo a regañadientes para mirarlo a los ojos y añadir:

-No, no tengo miedo- digo sonriéndole, con la certeza de que voy a estar bien, una certeza que no sé de dónde ha venido, pero que me induce a dejarme caer en sus brazos con confianza- estoy feliz de irme contigo

Ahora es él quien me atrae, rodeándome con sus brazos:

-De ahora en adelante cuidaré de ti Ana… estarás bien

Y mi corazón se ensancha con la certeza de que me dice la verdad

**OoOoO**

Estoy en mi cuarto recogiendo mis pertenencias, Christian me ha dicho que vendrá por mí en la tarde para darme tiempo suficiente de hacer las cosas con calma. Cuando se separó de mí dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, sentí un peso en el estómago y la ansiedad comenzó a hormiguear en mi pecho…tuve miedo de que no volviera, de que me abandonara. Mi subconsciente pone los ojos en blanco y susurra _¡tonta!, _a la vez que mi diosa interior dice con emoción _¿No ves todo lo que hizo para conseguir que salieras de aquí?_

Entra Marie al cuarto con una caja de chocolates, sonriéndome

-La traje para que la comiéramos toda, mientras vemos televisión- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos

-¡Marie!- exclamo rodeándola con los brazos, y las dos rompemos a llorar- te voy a extrañar muchísimo, es increíble que diga esto, jamás pensé que si salía de este lugar llegaría a sentir nostalgia

-¡Y yo decía odiar a todos los internos!- dijo Marie entre hipidos- te voy a extrañar mucho niña tonta, ya no tendré con quien chismear en las tardes. Pero en fin, no vamos a pasar todo el rato llorando, te ayudaré a terminar de guardar tus cosas y luego veremos una película

Así nos encontró Christian en la tarde cuando entró en el cuarto a buscarme, ambas llorábamos como unas magdalenas viendo _la vida es bella,_ y a nuestro lado una enorme caja de chocolates reposaba con un montón de envolturas vacías, de lo que antes habían sido bombones.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro- ¿Estás lista Anastasia?

Me volteo hacia Marie y le doy un gran abrazo, y luego levantándome del piso susurro:

-Si

-¿Estas son todas tus cosas?- preguntó él sorprendido al encontrar un solo maletín de tamaño modesto

-Si, supongo que no necesitaba tantas provisiones en este lugar- digo encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno, creo entonces que es hora de irnos- dijo y volteándose hacia Marie, a quien había ignorado abiertamente desde que entró al cuarto, le extendió la mano, y dijo- Gracias por cuidar de ella

Veo como a mi amiga se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y añade con la voz entrecortada:

-Ahora le toca a usted- luego con el dorso de su palma limpia sus lágrimas y dice- y más le vale cuidarla bien

-Más que cuidarla, quiero hacerla feliz- añade con voz profunda

La veo asentir, para volverse en mi dirección y lanzarme un guiño

-Entonces todo está bien- dijo Marie sonriendo

¡Quiere hacerme feliz!.. esa sencilla frase despierta en mí una infinidad de sensaciones confusas que no se, ni quiero definir.

Christian toma mi mano, provocándome un ataque al miocardio, _está bien exagero_, concedo al ver la expresión de mi subconsciente que me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión horrorizada… pero es que cada vez que me toca, en mi cuerpo se despiertan tantas sensaciones, es como si su contacto tuviera el poder de revivir todo aquello que estaba muerto en mí. Cada vez que me toca, roza o mira, mi corazón me recuerda que habita en mi pecho.

Así salimos de aquel lugar, que ya no puedo calificar como una pesadilla en mi vida, pues ahora comprendo que más bien fue una redención para mí. La Anastasia que entró aquí estaba muerta en vida, no tenía razones para sonreír, para levantarse cada mañana. No tenía nada, todo lo había perdido. Y bueno, aunque aún las cosas en mi vida no estaban en orden, me sentía con fuerzas y empuje para empezar a trabajar para escribir una nueva página en mi vida, una en la que unos preciosos ojos grises me miran de cerca.

**OoOoO**

-Estas muy callada- suelta de repente con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del coche

-No se definir lo que me sucede- admito- mi corazón está paralizado y mi mente se ha quedado sin pensamientos

-Tienes miedo

-No es eso- digo mordiéndome el labio- yo diría que es algo más… quizás sea ansiedad

-La ansiedad es generada por el miedo- añade tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios-La ansiedad nos induce a aferrarnos a lo que conocemos por temor a lo incierto

Quizás fuera esa última frase, o tal vez fuera la sensación de sus labios suaves acariciando mis nudillos, pero lo cierto es que me quedé flotando en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera fui consciente de que el auto detuvo su marcha hasta que Christian me dio un jalón para inducirme a salir.

-Estás aterrada- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡Claro que no!- digo enojada- ¡Deja de reírte!- digo perdiendo la paciencia

-No como gente Ana, confía en mí

-Pues claro que confío en ti… aquí estoy, ¿no?

-Estas aquí, pero temes- dijo en tono serio- supongo que es sensato que tengas miedo, apenas me conoces, podría ser un asesino o un depravado sexual

Aquellas palabras me helaron el pecho, era cierto que no sabía nada de él, podía ser cierto que fuera un criminal o algo por el estilo…tal vez planeara asesinarme y… mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada

-Ahora no puedes negar que tienes miedo- dice mirándome fijamente y pasando su índice por mis labios- pero puedes estar tranquila, no te haría daño jamás… y si te sirve de consuelo, yo también siento un poco de temor

Le sonrío, y de repente me siento más tranquila, el miedo compartido es más llevadero. Supongo que para ambos esta situación es completamente nueva

Me toma de la mano y me lleva al ascensor, ese hombre me está matando…

Llegamos al penthouse del edificio, el abre la puerta y yo me quedó muda ante el lugar que se presenta a mis ojos

-De ahora en adelante este también será tu hogar Ana- dice Christian sonriéndome, yo he quedado muda _¿mío?.. Uao, aunque sé que este lugar no me pertenece en realidad, agradezco a Christian su generosidad, pues esa sensación de seguridad ha dejado en mi pecho una sensación cálida._

Yo le sonrío tímidamente en un gesto de agradecimiento, y espero que él pueda sentir mi gratitud, pues no tengo ni idea de cómo demostrársela

Bueno Ana, este será tu cuarto, dice mostrándome una estancia enorme de paredes blancas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, decorarlo a tu gusto, añade sonriéndome, quiero que lo hagas tuyo, que te sientas en casa.

-Es grandísimo- añado anonadada evaluando el lugar- En esta cama- digo sentándome en ella y sonriéndole- podrían dormir diez personas

-Exageras- dice mirándome divertido-solo quiero que estés cómoda

-Lo sé- digo mirándolo- y no sabes cuánto lo valoro… gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer Anastasia- dice mirándome con intensidad

-¡Cómo no!- digo conmovida- me has devuelto a la vida Christian, estaba muerta en vida, mis días eran grises y entonces llegaste tú a tenderme la mano

Fijo mi mirada en él, me siento como una tonta por el ataque de sinceridad que acabo de tener, pero es que una vez que empecé ya no pude contener mis palabras. Él se encuentra estático, creo que lo he sorprendido.

-En fin, sólo quería que supieras cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí- concluyo y desvío la mirada, no soy capaz de sostenérsela un segundo más

-Crees que soy bueno…- susurra- no soy lo que piensas Anastasia

Doy un paso para acercarme, pero él se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida.

-Te dejo sola para que te pongas cómoda- dice en tono neutro antes de salir

Suspiro cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse… algo me dice que debo controlar más mis emociones. Siento un peso en mi pecho, una pequeña desilusión empieza a propagarse. Cuando Christian me fue a buscar al hospital por unos segundos maravillosos me dejé llevar por la ilusión de que él pudiera sentir algo diferente por mí. Supongo que me ve como una amiga, y sé que es importante que controle el curso de mis emociones, él me ofrece un hogar, protección y compañía, no puedo darme el lujo de perder lo único que tengo en la vida, no puedo dañar nuestra relación por andarme dibujando cuentos de niña tonta en la cabeza.

Evalúo la estancia, además de la cama enorme, hay un escritorio sobre la cual se encuentra una iMac, una pequeña repisa con algunos libros, reviso los títulos sonriendo: Emma, Orgullo y prejuicio, Historia de dos ciudades, La importancia de llamarse Ernesto, Cumbres borrascosas. Sonrío, todos son autores ingleses, es un lindo detalle de su parte. También tengo un enorme televisor…de verdad no puedo creer que esté aquí, apenas ayer me encontraba en el hospital sin ningún tipo de esperanza de superar la oscuridad que cubría mi vida.

Abro mi maleta y sonrío, este es un nuevo comienzo, a partir de ahora inicio una nueva etapa en mi vida, tengo metas que cumplir, estos meses en coma, el psiquiátrico me han borrado por completo, el pasado no representa un recuerdo latente en mi memoria, es extraño, pero siento como si aquello que fui, lo que tuve, lo que perdí, ya no forma parte de mi ser. Para bien o para mal, todo se ha ido…y esto me ha llevado a comprender que a veces nos dejamos perder en cosas que no valen la pena, y no vivimos a plenitud. Lo primero que debo hacer para empezar a construir mi vida es definir ¿quién soy?, ¿qué es lo verdaderamente importante para mí?, ¿qué me hace feliz?

Ahora que he dejado a un lado las expectativas de los demás, todo será más sencillo…

es increíble, como antes mi vida estuvo siempre centrada en lo que otros esperaban de mí, solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui. Cuando miro mi entorno y descubro que ninguno de aquellos por los que algún día sacrifiqué lo que en verdad era, está a mi lado en estos momentos…

Decido darme un baño, y casi me caigo de espaldas al ver que tengo un jacuzzi… ¡Uau!... sonrío, y decido dejar a un lado las cavilaciones existenciales; me he prometido disfrutar y agradecer las bendiciones que la vida me ofrece, y un baño de burbujas sí que es un privilegio. ¡Soy muy afortunada!... por unos instantes me siento culpable y mal agradecida por todas las veces que intenté acabar con mi vida.

…_eso ya no importa- susurra mi subconsciente- los errores se superan y se sigue adelante con la vida. _

Bajo a recorrer el apartamento, me siento un poco extraña, aún no logro acoplarme del todo. He estado pensando, y no puedo pasar mis días encerrada en este lugar esperando a que la iluminación divina me permita entender que rumbo debo tomar, ¡me volvería loca!

Mañana saldré a buscar un trabajo mientras las cosas se van aclarando para mí, debo decidir, aún no sé si culminaré la carrera, como he dicho, mi vida es una hoja en blanco que espera para ser escrita. El trabajo me permitirá conocer nuevas personas y ganar dinero. Está bien que Christian me reciba en su casa, pero no puedo depender absolutamente de él.

El silencio en este lugar es absoluto, todo parece permanecer estático, incluso da la impresión de que él tiempo no corre… y de repente comprendo que detrás de toda su belleza, aquel apartamento esconde soledad y frialdad. Todo blanco, impoluto, es un lugar hueco y vacío. Me siento en el sofá de la sala, y desde ahí, a través del gran ventanal puedo observar como Seattle se posiciona a mis pies, es impresionante la vista espectacular que aquel lugar ofrece, la ciudad se me antoja tan pequeña, tan inofensiva.

-Tú debes ser Anastasia- dice una voz alegre a mi espalda

-Sí, mucho gusto- digo a una mujer de unos cuarenta años un poco regordeta y de expresión afable

-Yo soy Gail Jones- dice la mujer con una sonrisa- y estoy a tus órdenes, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela

-Muchas gracias Sra. Gail

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco- digo con timidez

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- pregunta con dulzura

-Lo que usted haya preparado está bien

-¿Te gusta el espagueti con camarones?

-Sí, está bien

-Ven y te sirvo

-¿Y Christian?- pregunto sin poderme contener

-Ha salido a la oficina- dice

-Oh vaya, trabaja bastante

-No tienes una idea querida- dice la mujer con el ceño fruncido- él vive para trabajar

La señora Gail me sirve un plato con una porción generosa comida, y cuando la pruebo descubro que tan hambrienta me encontraba

-¡Esto está muy bueno Sra. Gail! muchas gracias

-No hay de que niña, espero que lo disfrutes. Si quieres algo más no dudes en pedirlo

Después de comer y de lavar mi plato (a la Sra. Gail no le hizo gracia que lo hiciera) me despedí de ella agradeciendo nuevamente su amabilidad y me dirigí a mi habitación a abrir alguno de los libros que se encontraban en la repisa… creo que empezaré por Orgullo y prejuicio, nunca me cansaré de leerlo.

Me despierto cuando una fina luz se cuela a través de la ventana, miro el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche y me sorprendo al ver que son las ocho de la mañana. En el piso se encuentra el ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio, hago una mueca de dolor con la boca, debí quedarme dormida leyendo.

Lo recojo y estiro la página que ha quedado doblada. Y me dirijo al baño, hoy saldré a buscar trabajo, estaba decidida.

En la cocina se encuentra Christian bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico

-Buenos días- digo sonriéndole

-Hola dormilona- dice en tono jocoso- ¿Cómo amaneces?

-Muy bien gracias ¿Qué tal el trabajo ayer?

-Ajetreado- dice y consultando su reloj añade- por cierto ya debo irme

-Que tengas buen día- me despido con algo de tristeza que tengo buen cuidado de disimular

-Quedas en tu casa Anastasia

Le sonrío y lo veo salir del apartamento… Tal vez fueran ideas mías, pero siento como si Christian me estuviera evitando. Sacudo la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento doloroso.

Me preparo un sándwich, y a la señora Gail casi le da el infarto al encontrarme haciéndolo

-Pero Anastasia- dice con los brazos en jarras- quedamos en que me llamarías

-Sra. Gail puedo prepararme un sándwich por mí misma- digo en tono condescendiente- además usted tiene muchas obligaciones en esta casa

Termino de comer y me levanto, esta vez la tozuda Sra. Jones no me permitió lavar los trastes. Yo lancé un suspiro resignada y anuncié que saldría

-¿Irás tu sola?- preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, Sra. Gail necesito acoplarme nuevamente a la vida, si permanezco aquí encerrada no lo haré

-¿Pero no crees que debes consultarlo con Christian antes?

-Él ya tiene bastantes ocupaciones- digo- necesito recuperar mi vida, sé que Christian me brinda su apoyo y hospitalidad, pero necesito valerme por mi misma

-Al menos espera a que Taylor regrese para que te acompañe

-No es necesario- digo con una sonrisa- no se preocupe, le prometo que a las 2:00 pm estaré de vuelta

-Ni modo- dice frunciendo el ceño- pero cuídate mucho Anastasia

-No se preocupe, en serio voy a estar bien

-Christian me mata si te pasa algo

Me siento tentada a preguntarle a que se refiere, pero decido no ahondar en el asunto… el pensar en Christian me genera una sensación dolorosa, pensar que desde que llegamos apenas si me ha dirigido la palabra me hace sentir como si alguien clavase un puñal en mi pecho… _¿será que se arrepiente de tenerme aquí? Tal vez siente que invado su privacidad_. Por ese motivo debo independizarme, encontrar un trabajo y resolver lo de la universidad.

-Hasta luego Sra. Gail- digo dirigiéndome con paso decidido a la puerta

-Cuídate mucho querida

Salgo del edificio y me siento tan pequeña, ayer no me había fijado en lo lujoso que es. Que poco encajo yo en un lugar como ese. Muy pocas veces había estado en aquella parte de la ciudad, y tal vez fuera el tiempo que estuve recluida, pero la verdad es que me siento fuera de órbita; las calles, la gente ajetreada andando por las aceras, el ruido de la ciudad…todo me parece tan ajeno, como si nunca aquello hubiera formado parte de mí. Memorizo el nombre de la calle donde se encuentra el apartamento de Christian, y empiezo a vagar sin rumbo fijo, tengo esa extraña sensación que me invita a encontrar algo, el asunto es que no sé qué es ese "algo", no sé definir con precisión que estoy buscando. Supongo que en un sentido general podría decir que lo que intento encontrar es algo que me ayude a poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente, que me ayude a construir una vida.

En una esquina veo un pequeño café, las mesitas ubicadas en el exterior con sombrillas amarillas para proteger a los comensales de un sol incipiente le dan un aspecto romántico al lugar. Deseé tener al menos un dólar para poder sentarme en una de esas mesas a disfrutar de un té. Suspiré, empezar de cero no es tan sencillo.

Seguí caminando, conociendo ese mundo del que estuve ausente, de repente un anuncio en una pequeña librería llama mi atención: "se solicita dependiente, disponibilidad inmediata"

"**Aviones de papel"**, así se llama la librería. Sonrío, y sin pensarlo dos veces abro la puerta. Entro y me dirijo al mostrador, una mujer me sonríe y me pregunta:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo querida?

-Hola, me gustaría trabajar en este lugar. Puedo empezar hoy mismo si así lo desea.

Camino de regreso a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, la mujer llamada Margarita, quedó bastante impresionada por la determinación con la que entré a la tienda. Me dijo que no era necesario que me quedara hoy, que me incorporara mañana a las 9:00 am para empezar mi entrenamiento.

¡Tenía trabajo!

Y aquello era un comienzo, estaba levantando las piezas rotas de mi vida, y me sentía bastante optimista al respecto.

Mi subconsciente levantó su índice acusador y me interpeló… _¿Qué dirá Christian al respecto?_


End file.
